


【Masiwoon】Sunday Morning

by Nuitonight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: ※A parking space here.※Masiwoon/馬雲※雷點 :AU / OOC※標頭只為清楚標示CP用，內文無藝名提及。※推薦BGM: Maroon5 - Sunday morning噢，你如果覺得車速慢到你要睡著，推薦你聽Crush(크러쉬)  -  Oasis (Feat. ZICO)開好開滿，SKR!





	【Masiwoon】Sunday Morning

　　

　　一個回神，金鐘雲只感受到嘴裡有另一片濕潤的溫度，他睜開眼看見的是崔始源輕閉的雙眼，餘光裏他瞧見了被丟棄在玄關的紙板。

 

　　『噢、你…你TM現在是什麼狀況？』

 

 

 

　　一場傾盆大雨淋得金鐘雲滿身濕，他餘光看見塊遮雨棚，顧不得遮雨棚裡是否站了人，便一股腦地奔進那塊能遮風避雨的地方。

 

　　＂哥…＂金鐘雲聽見有人這麼喊他，他放下對著鏡子整理儀容的手，猛然回頭。

　　＂噢、怎麼是你。＂

　　＂好巧。＂

　　＂巧個屁啊。＂即使是在這麼狼狽的日子裡見到舊情人，金鐘雲依舊能像輕描淡寫般地說出一些不太優雅的字眼。

 

　　＂哥看起來還是沒什麼變呢…＂

　　＂閉上嘴躲你的雨。＂

　　他看見男人面帶暖意的微笑就火大，氣他、也氣自己的不爭氣，好像有點心軟。微微蒸發的古龍水混著濕氣的味道，他們初次相遇的那一天也充斥著相同的氣味。

　　不能再留在這裡了。

 

　　金鐘雲發現店家門口放著折疊的舊紙箱，他挑起尚未被雨沾濕的其中一片紙板就想往外走，手腕便被隻溫熱的大手箝住。

 

　　＂？！＂

　　＂雨還這麼大，哥你要去哪？＂

　　＂離開這裡，崔始源、放手。＂

　　＂我住處就在附近，哥來我家避雨吧。＂即使只有一瞬間，金鐘雲仍能感受到崔始源收起笑臉那炙熱的目光，隨之又回到原來的表情，不失禮貌。

 

　　容不得身旁的人拒絕，崔始源便擠進金鐘雲的紙板，摟著他穿越馬路。漸漸到了車水馬龍的早晨時刻，掩埋了兩個人的呼吸、心跳，金鐘雲腦子一團亂，他不知道應該問崔始源一大早怎麼會出現在這裡還是該問為什麼他們之間是現在這種狀況。

 

 

 

　　＂哥，我好想你。＂他看著崔始源熾熱的眼神，感受到覆上自己雙頰的雙手，便失了神。

 

 

　　再回過神，他已經被按在地上任由崔始源主導著一切。陰雨綿綿，半透明的窗簾覆蓋住所有的窗，彼此像被黑夜包覆著。

 

　　「等、等等，你在幹麻？」

　　「明知故問。」崔始源手上的動作沒有停下，他解開金鐘雲白襯衫那排透明的鈕扣，潔白而瘦弱的上身一覽無遺。他耐著性子，伸出手輕輕撥弄金鐘雲因雨勢沾染著情慾而濕濡的髮鬢。

　　「要不我停下？」金鐘雲只是靜靜地看著崔始源，帶著迷離且曖昧的眼光。他一把扯著崔始源的領口，靈巧的舌頭伸進崔始源微微開闔的唇縫。

 

　　陌生又熟悉，耳髮絲磨的時間裏恍如隔世。崔始源只希望這趟旅程能慢一點，再慢一點，直到他能再度挽回懷裏的摯愛。

 

　　短襪被遺落在木質地板上，蜷縮的腳趾狠狠地將金鐘雲給出賣。情事紊亂而美好著，木質地板冰冷的溫度和身下的快感交錯，讓他直發抖。

 

　　『再這樣下去要感冒了…』

 

　　「哈啊…嗯…」金鐘雲聽見自己忘情的喘息聲，連忙摀住嘴。他慌張地看著身下一遍遍吞吐著自己陰莖的崔始源，炙熱的眼神使金鐘雲的目光無處安放。接著他感受到身後的穴口被冰冷的指尖侵入。

 

　　「為什麼…濕濕的…啊嗯…」

　　「從你穴口流出來的。」崔始源緊接著又含入金鐘雲的肉莖，他睨著忘情閉眼的金鐘雲，遞上一個金鐘雲看不見的眼神，一手動作，唇舌刺激著將金鐘雲送上天堂。

 

　　「哼嗯…不行、不行、要射了…啊！」腳趾緊緊地蜷縮著並射在崔始源嘴裡，金鐘雲在喘息的空間裡看著崔始源幾乎是不加思索地吐出濁白液體並塗抹在他開合的穴口。

 

　　「啊…嗯…始源…」

　　「我們鐘雲射的好多啊，多喊點，我喜歡你喊我的名字。」

　　「唔…嗯…誰准你用平語。」

　　「你還有心思想這些，這樣還能想這麼多嗎？」崔始源解開皮帶，將合身的西裝褲和內褲一併脫下，碩大硬挺的肉莖暴露在濕黏的空氣裏。他握著勃起的肉莖往金鐘雲的肉穴推進。

　　「啊…太…太大了…」金鐘雲眼神渙散，圓框眼鏡蒙上了霧，又退去，如此反覆著。疼痛取而代之，一波波快感朝他襲來。

 

 

 

**＂你像冬天的太陽，明明還不是夜晚卻一直渴望著。＂**

 

 

 

　　「雲啊、一下就會舒服了。」他吻去金鐘雲的眼淚，抬高金鐘雲的一只腿，律動時快時慢，崔始源的眼神也隨著被肉穴箝緊的愉悅變得陶醉。

 

　　「啊…不行…我想尿…」淫糜的叫聲在玄關口迴盪，金鐘雲早已拋棄那點不值錢的自尊，僅僅只能感受羞恥伴隨著快感，和他那雙顫抖發麻的腿。

　　「哈、嗯…可以哦、可以哦，哥尿出來吧。」崔始源輕聲的說著，呢喃的言語像魔咒一般攝人心魂。

 

　　「哼…嗯…始源啊、始源…啊！」滾燙的濁液灌滿金鐘雲的肉穴，他尖叫著和崔始源一同攀上顛峰。

 

 

 

　　「사랑해…」

 

 

 

　　思緒紊亂著，當金鐘雲從嘴裡哭喊出這句話，兩人的喘息聲在片刻時間裏漸漸轉為靜默。

　　從金鐘雲一步步被牽著鼻子走，他知道來不及了，一切都停不下來。他後悔自己不夠矜持，無論是崔始源身上混合著古龍水的體香，還是被他覆上一切的溫度，要怎麼拒絕？

 

　　那去年他狠下心離開崔始源，若無其事好好地撐過的那些日子又算什麼？

 

 

 

　　「別走了。」崔始源將啜泣的男人摟在懷裏，吻著他滲出汗的額頭，輕輕用手梳順因情事而凌亂的髮絲。

　　「你什麼時候變得那麼積極了？」

　　「從我知道應該要珍惜你開始。」

　　「雲，別走。」崔始源重申他的訴求。

　　「噢、我完全不知道你的避雨是這種避雨。」他無視崔始源說出的話，粗啞嗓音吐露出的揶揄更像是撒嬌。

 

　　「我說了，別走。」

　　「好，我不走。」崔始源聽見了他想確認的答案，微微凝重的面容如釋重負。

 

　　「可是、崔始源，你要讓我現在這副樣子到什麼時候？」他看了一眼牆上的掛鐘，PM:03:04。崔始源笑盈盈看著懷裏淫糜不堪的金鐘雲，帶著磁性又綿密的嗓音，在他耳邊輕聲說道：「再一下下就好。」

 

 

　　Fin_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *內文參照兩首推薦BGM的歌詞  
> *推薦聽歌也去看看歌詞  
> *粗體描寫參照了Oasis的歌詞  
> *人物描寫I do my best .  
>   
> By:Nuit_


End file.
